Lo specchio delle Brame
by LadyVader Francy1
Summary: Hogwarts due momenti lo stesso riflesso. Questo è uno One Shot in cui Severus Snape si trova di fronte allo specchio delle Brame. Un racconto molto emotivo e intenso dei sentimenti del mio personaggio preferito in assoluto.


**Lo specchio delle Brame**

**5 Giugno 1977**

Severus Snape correva infuriato per i corridoi di quella che un tempo aveva considerato la sua casa, Hogwarts. Aveva appena lasciato l'aula di pozioni del professor Lumacorno profondamente sconvolto, dopo che aveva sentito chiaramente due insulse ragazze parlare di lei e...Potter.

Lo sapeva, lo aveva sempre saputo, che quel maledetto bastardo di James Potter gliela avrebbe portata via prima o poi. Lily, la sua Lily, l'aveva persa... per sempre.

Le aveva sentite chiaramente quelle due detestabili Grifondoro alle sue spalle, proprio mentre stava uscendo dall'aula, stavano dicendo che quando la scuola sarebbe finita, lei lo avrebbe sposato, quindi al massimo entro la fine dell'estate, lei lo avrebbe sposato!

_Inammissibile! Ingiusto! Inevitabile._

Strinse i pugni, il suo respiro si fece sempre più affannato, quei pensieri lo stavano divorando dall'interno. Perché aveva scelto quell'arrogante, idiota, viziato? Non era altro che un bullo, un incompetente, una vera testa di legno senza arte ne parte! Non era degno di starle accanto, non meritava una creatura così dolce, bella, così perfetta. Lui l'avrebbe fatta soffrire, ne era certo.

Si sentiva come una belva in gabbia, voleva distruggere tutto e tutti. Merlino solo sapeva quanto aveva provato ad ignorare ciò che provava per lei, ma nonostante tutto la desiderava e l'amava ancora. Sapere che in alcun modo sarebbe riuscito ad evitare lo scempio del loro matrimonio, lo stava facendo impazzire. Così per evitare di commettere qualche sciocchezza, aprì una porta a caso e ci si infilò dentro, aveva bisogno di stare da solo per calmarsi e riflettere. Una volta entrato appoggiò le spalle alla porta, chiuse gli occhi e fece un paio di profondi respiri, si concentrò mentalmente sui suoi sentimenti e con grande fatica riuscì a seppellirli nella parte più profonda del suo io.

Quando finalmente alzò lo sguardo, vide che la stanza era praticamente vuota, fatta eccezione per un enorme telo bianco, che celava qualcosa. Si avvicinò incuriosito, fece un giro attorno all'oggetto misterioso e dopo averlo osservato e dopo aver valutato attentamente la situazione, decise con estrema cautela di togliere il polveroso tessuto. Con sua grande sorpresa scoprì che era un enorme specchio! Severus lo osservò con accuratezza: era di grandi dimensioni, aveva un magnifica cornice d'oro molto elaborata.

_Deve essere molto prezioso, ma allora perché si trova in una stanza vuota ed è ricoperto da un telo cencioso? _

Distrattamente rivolse l'attenzione alla sua immagine riflessa: il suo viso era contratto in una smorfia, le mani serrate a pugno, la divisa leggermente in disordine come i suoi capelli, ma la cosa che lo colpì più di tutto furono i suoi occhi, lampeggiavano e bruciavano come se fossero due tizzoni ardenti, la furia che provava dentro di se, sembrava poter infuocare l'intera aria intorno a lui.

Stava per voltarsi per andarsene, quando improvvisamente l'immagine cambiò. Rimase impietrito da quello che vide: il Severus che ora era riflesso nello specchio, era vestito in maniera elegante ed impeccabile. Indossava una veste nera da mago molto raffinata e di ottima fattura, il mantello era di un tessuto pesante ed elegantemente abbellito con alamari in argento, la camicia bianca che si intravedeva era di morbida seta, infine a completare il tutto c'era una preziosa spilla in oro bianco a forma di serpente appuntata proprio sul suo cuore, ma la cosa più sorprendete che aveva monopolizzato del tutto la sua attenzione, era la figura di Lily, proprio lì accanto a lui. La ragazza dai capelli rossi come il fuoco, era accoccolata sotto il suo braccio, il suo viso sorridente era appoggiato dolcemente sulla sua spalla destra, i suoi magnifici ed ineguagliabili occhi color smeraldo brillavano solo per lui. Indossava il suo vestito preferito, quello verde con dei piccoli fiorellini panna e tra i capelli aveva un candido giglio bianco. Era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto in vita sua, una visione paradisiaca, bellezza e candore fatti persona.

L'adolescente dai capelli corvini appoggiò una mano sulla superficie dello specchio e sussurrò sconfortato "Oh Lily, è così che doveva essere. Se solo potessi vedere anche tu, quello che potremmo essere tu ed io, insieme... pura magia, puro... amore".

Un istante dopo aver formulato quel triste pensiero, un'ondata di rabbia lo investì come un bolide "Dannazione! Maledetto Potter! E' colpa sua! E' SEMPRE COLPA SUA! Lo odio... LO ODIO!" gridò con astio.

Ma quella furia fu subito rimpiazzata da una grande sofferenza. Si rimproverò mentalmente per la sua debolezza e la sua stupidità. Perché non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di dirle che l'amava? Perché questa era la pura e semplice verità, lui l'aveva amata fin dalla prima volta in cui l'aveva vista in quel parco, quando erano solo dei bambini.

Aveva sbagliato tutto con lei. Aveva cercato di tenerla legata a se, dimostrando il suo ingegno, il suo valore, la sua competenza, ma non era bastato. E quel maledetto giorno di due anni prima, il suo dannato orgoglio aveva definitivamente distrutto ogni minima speranza di vedere realizzato il suo più grande desiderio. In un momento di rabbia l'aveva chiamata in quel modo orribile, umiliandola davanti a tutta la scuola e lei lo aveva allontanato per sempre. Se solo gli avesse concesso una seconda opportunità, lui le avrebbe dedicato la sua intera esistenza, avrebbe esaudito ogni suo desiderio, rendendola immensamente felice.

Invece grazie al suo stupido errore, adesso lei apparteneva a quel fottuto bastardo di Potter, che l'avrebbe fatta solo soffrire, perché era troppo egocentrico, egoista e viziato per rendersi conto di quanto lei fosse speciale.

"Lily, ti prego non-non scegliere lui. Non ti merita...io-io posso cambiare" sussurrò a bassa voce.

Poi gli sovvenne un pensiero che a breve tutto sarebbe cambiato. Avrebbe preso finalmente il marchio nero, si sarebbe unito al Signore Oscuro, il mago più potente che il mondo magico avesse mai conosciuto. Come suo seguace avrebbe ricevuto: ricchezza, potere, fama e gloria, divenendo un mago ancora più potente di quello che era adesso. A quel punto, finalmente, tutti si sarebbero accorti del suo valore, lo avrebbero temuto, ammirato e rispettato come meritava. Forse a quel punto lei avrebbe aperto gli occhi e si sarebbe ricreduta su suo conto e sulle sue scelte. Nessuno avrebbe potuto insinuare che non era degno lei e di poterle stare accanto. Se solo la sua dolce Lils, avesse aspettato ancora un paio di anni prima di commettere il suo più grande errore, avrebbe avuto una piccola speranza di cambiare le cose. Ma per quanto desiderasse continuare ad illudersi, la dura verità era che l'aveva persa per sempre e Potter aveva vinto, ancora. Non era giusto! Lui aveva sempre avuto tutto: ricchezze, fama, era sempre stato circondato da amici e da belle ragazze e ora si era preso anche lei, l'unica persona che avesse mai amato a parte sua madre.

Severus si appoggiò con entrambe le mani alla superficie liscia e fredda, poi scivolò delicatamente a terra e guardando l'immagine della ragazza bisbigliò "Ti amo Lily Evans. Ti ho amata fin dal primo istante in cui ti ho vista. Ti amerò per sempre, qualunque cosa accada".

Mentre quelle poche parole sussurrate uscivano a stento dalle sue labbra sottili, il grande tumulto che sentiva nel suo cuore era divenuto ormai incontrollabile. Era un misto di frustrazione, rabbia e dolore. Rimase li a lungo in completo silenzio, a fissare l'immagine di quei due giovani innamorati, che gli sorridevano felici. Un immagine che avrebbe custodito gelosamente nel suo cuore, nella speranza che un giorno o l'altro forse Lily si sarebbe pentita della sua infausta scelta e lo avrebbe cercato, o meglio ancora dopo che Potter sarebbe morto in qualche spiacevole incidente, e lui avrebbe potuto prendere il suo posto. Il posto che gli spettava di diritto, accanto alla sua dolce Lily. In fondo la guerra era alle porte, magari se fosse stato abbastanza fortunato, sarebbe stato proprio lui la causa della morte del suo rivale. Un pensiero allettante, quasi...quanto quello di avere la sua Lily tutta per se.

**1 novembre 1981 **

La stanza era fredda e spoglia, proprio come l'ultima volta in cui vi era stato. Quel senso vuoto che lo attorniava e lo penetrava, non era minimamente paragonabile al gelo che albergava nel suo cuore. Un gelo che non poteva essere riscaldato in alcun modo, neanche se fosse divampato un incendio a pochi passi da lui.

Fissò, quello che sapeva essere per certo, l'antico e prezioso cimelio. Torreggiava in quello spazio fatuo e senza tempo. Il suo valore era inestimabile, ma quello che poteva offrirgli era l'unica cosa che contava per lui in quel momento. L'unica cosa che realmente gli dava ancora la forza di continuare a respirare.

Si avvicinò all'enorme oggetto e con la mano tremante e afferrò il telo che lo ricopriva. Diede un leggero strattone e la stoffa che una volta era stata candida e profumata, scivolò a terra sporcando il pavimento con la polvere accumulatasi negli anni, un segno evidente che nessuno era entrato in quella stanza per un lungo periodo.

Severus si appoggiò alla cornice intarsiata, poi lentamente spostò le dita su quella superficie liscia e luminosa, capace di guardare dentro l'anima di chi vi si specchiava. Si spostò di lato e guardò per un momento la sua immagine riflessa, era orribile: i capelli disordinati e più unti del solito, il volto cereo, gli occhi infossati, cerchiati di nero e totalmente privi di luce. Dopo alcuni istanti che a lui sembrarono un eternità, accanto alla sua figura riflessa, apparve finalmente la ragazza con capelli rossi e dagli occhi di smeraldo.

Per un breve attimo tutto fu di nuovo: perfetto, semplice, giusto. La giovane di rara bellezza si stringeva appassionatamente al suo braccio sinistro accarezzandolo con amore e dolcezza. Il suo sorriso era gentile e radioso, mentre osservava il "suo" giovane uomo dai capelli corvini che le sorrideva di rimando, altrettanto felice. Severus osservò gli occhi della sua immagine fittizia, erano vividi e raggianti come due perle nere dallo straordinario splendore e che sembrano essere l'unica cosa in grado di riscaldare il cuore della rossa dai capelli di fuoco.

Il giovane mago vestito di nero a quel punto appoggiò tutte e due le mani sul vetro e chinando la testa sussurrò il solo suo nome "Lily". Quando finalmente ebbe il coraggio di rialzare il viso, vide che era distorto da una smorfia, il dolore che sentiva nel suo cuore lacerato, era straziante "Non posso vivere sapendo che non ci sei più."

Dopo aver pronunciato dell'unica frase, sentì la forza venirgli meno. Il suono delle sue stesse parole era stato come una pugnalata in pieno petto. Lentamente si accasciò inginocchiandosi ai piedi dello specchio, ormai incapace di sostenere il suo stesso peso.

"Ti prego Lily, torna...torna da me". Il suo tono era lamentoso ed implorante, il suo respiro affannato. Si portò una mano sul torace all'altezza del cuore, poi afferrò la tunica nera da Mangiamorte e la carne sottostante e li strinse con forza sperando di poter fermare con quel gesto, l'agonia insopportabile che provava. Ma era inutile. Niente e nessuno poteva colmare la voragine che gli dilaniava l'anima.

Il giovane mago avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per rivedere la giovane donna. Avrebbe dato la sua stessa vita, il suo futuro e tutto ciò che aveva, per continuare a sperare anche solo per un misero instante, che non fosse morta davvero.

Ma la sua era solo una mera illusione, proprio come quella crudele e meravigliosa immagine che aveva davanti agli occhi. Il riflesso proiettava una coppia immensamente felice e serena. La sua dannata immagine fittizia, cingeva dolcemente Lily in un caloroso abbraccio che lei ricambiava con amore. Sembrava che i due giovani maghi fossero nati per stare l'uno al fianco dell'altra, per condividere tutta la loro vita insieme, potendo vivere solo di quel meraviglioso sentimento che li univa.

Severus colpì il pavimento con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, un pugno dopo l'altro, ancora e ancora. Amava e odiava quel dannato specchio più di ogni altra cosa, perché era in grado di fargli vedere quello che desiderava di più al mondo, e nello stesso tempo gli ricordava crudelmente cosa aveva irrimediabilmente perso. Lo odiava, si odiava. Voleva vedere solo lei.

Mise di nuovo entrambi i palmi sulla superficie levigata e lo specchio esaudì ancora una volta il suo desiderio. L'immagine di se stesso svanì lasciando l'intero spazio al riflesso di Lily, che con grazia ricambiò il suo gesto. Le loro mani sembravano unite, Severus allora la fissò dritto in quegli occhi smeraldini, erano magnifici e splendenti proprio come li ricordava. A quel punto la sua vista si annebbiò, sentì le guance riscaldarsi, non aveva bisogno di guardarsi per sapere che erano rigate dalle lacrime, che con lo scorrere del tempo scendevano sempre più copiose. Nel giro di pochi attimi, il respiro si fece sempre più superficiale e veloce, e poi si ritrovò a piangere disperatamente, senza avere alcun controllo sulle sue emozioni.

"Lily...LILY...E' colpa mia...SOLO COLPA MIA!". Severus strinse i pugni poi urlò il suo nome con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, come se volesse oltrepassare le barriere dello spazio e del tempo per raggiungerla, per riunirsi a lei, il suo unico e grande amore. Voleva arrivare al suo cuore, come se realmente potesse afferrarla e riportarla indietro ovunque fosse. Rimase aggrappato a quello specchio per un tempo indefinito, disperandosi e consumandosi, fino a stremare se stesso.

Improvvisamente nella stanza si udì un frusciò impercettibile proprio dietro alle sue spalle, susseguito da un richiamo gentile "Severus".

L'uomo dai capelli corvini non rispose e non si voltò.

Poi un leggero tocco sulla sua spalla destra "Vieni Severus, vieni con me".

"Vada via Silente...Vada vie e mi lasci qui." lo supplicò di rimando con un filo di voce.

"Mi dispiace ragazzo mio, non puoi restare oltre. Sei rimasto qui per tutta la notte e quasi tutto il giorno, non posso lasciare che ti perdi in un'illusione".

"La-la prego...Non mi resta altro e non voglio altro che questo" rispose meccanicamente, senza lasciar trasparire alcuna emozione.

Allora il vecchio mago si mise a fianco del ragazzo e gli sussurrò con dolcezza "Guardami Severus, ci sono altri modi per ricordare coloro che amiamo. Vieni con me."

"Silente...la prego. Mi lasci qui...ancora per un po'...solo un altro pò". Lo implorò il giovane mago senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo specchio, come se l'interruzione del contatto visivo con la sua amata, l'avrebbe fatta sparire per sempre. Si sentiva come se fosse lontano miglia e miglia da quella stanza e che nulla avesse più alcun senso per lui a parte l'immagine di lei.

A quel punto il vecchio mago decise di agire, per prima cosa accarezzò con dolcezza il capo del Mangiamorte, poi si spostò in modo da interporsi tra lui e lo specchio e infine lo tirò a se e lo strinse forte "Vieni ragazzo mio, ho un gran bisogno di te e del tuo aiuto."

Severus si irrigidì. "Io- io...non posso, non voglio...Silente, lei non capisce io devo restare". Ma dopo aver pronunciato quelle poche parole, invece di ritrarsi, si abbandonò a quelle braccia rassicuranti e si aggrappò alla tunica del vecchio mago, come se da quel gesto dipendesse la sua stessa vita. Non emise alcun suono o lamento, furono i suoi occhi color ossidiana a supplicare silenziosamente il vecchio mago, di concedergli un po' di riposo da quel tormento che lo dilaniava senza tregua.

"Conosco il tuo dolore, ahimè non sei l'unico ad aver perso qualcuno che amavi profondamente. Ora andiamo ragazzo mio, posso aiutarti".

"No Preside, io-io non merito il suo aiuto, non ho più diritto a niente! La mia vita non ha più senso. Mi lasci qui...oppure mi mandi ad Azkaban, quello è il mio posto... per quello che ho fatto...a lei".

Dumbledoreera consapevole, che il giovane mago tra le sue braccia era lacerato dal suo immenso dolore e che intendeva sul serio ciò che aveva detto. Doveva dargli un motivo per andare avanti e lo fece, perché Severus Snape aveva ancora un anima, aveva ancora il senso dell'onore, ed era capace di amare, di un amore talmente grande da arrivare perfino a distruggere se stesso. Sentendo quelle parole disperate, giurò a se stesso che non lo avrebbe permesso.

Aveva già commesso un grave errore nei confronti di Severus, a suo tempo lo aveva laicato andare certo che, da ragazzo profondamente intelligente e dotato qual'era, avrebbe capito per tempo il suo sbaglio. Beh aveva preso un abbaglio, perché il giovane Serpeverde invece aveva ceduto e si era lasciato soggiogare all'oscurità e dal potere come era successo ad altri prima di lui. Adesso però aveva l'occasione di rimediare e lo avrebbe fatto. Lo avrebbe preso per mano, guidandolo un passo alla volta se necessario. Non lo avrebbe lasciato da solo nella disperazione più nera, perché Il lato della Luce lo reclamava. Si, Severus Snape era un essere di luce, ne era più che convinto.

"Vieni ragazzo mio, mi prenderò cura di te e della tua anima. Ho una missione importante da compiere e tu mi aiuterai. Lo farai per ricordare ed onorare il sacrificio di Lily Evans. Da oggi in poi noi proteggeremo suo figlio, insieme."

Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini alzò la testa di scatto e fissò l'uomo con astio. No! Non lo avrebbe fatto! Era il figlio di quel maledetto bastardo di James Potter, la sua odiata nemesi, colui che gliel'aveva portata via. La sola idea di proteggere quel marmocchio era assurda, intollerabile...Lui era in parte causa della sua morte, se lui non fosse mai nato, lei non sarebbe morta per proteggerlo.

Dumbledoregli alzò il mento con decisione e fissandolo dritto negli occhi disse "Ha gli occhi di lei... Aiutami se l'amavi veramente".

Severus ripensò agli occhi di smeraldo della sua dolce Lily. Non poteva e non voleva proteggere il figlio di Potter, ma gli occhi di Lily sì, questo poteva farlo, glielo doveva. Così annuì leggermente e giurò a se stesso che avrebbe aiutato il mago più saggio e potente del mondo a proteggere il figlio della donna che avrebbe amato, per sempre. 

**Angolino dello Scribacchino:**

Ciao a tutti il mio nome è LadyVaderFrancy, per gli amici Lady V o Francy. Questo è un piccolo One Shot che ho scritto molto tempo fa, è in onore del mio "EROE". Lui è il mio personaggio preferito in assoluto, quello che mi ha fatto amare questo universo fantastico e così ho deciso di dedicargli un momento speciale. Molti pensano a lui come a qualcuno privo di sentimenti e senza morale. Io invece lo vedo come una persona che ha sofferto molto anzi troppo e che è capace di un grandi sentimenti, alcuni positivi altri molto meno ed è proprio questo che lo rende maledettamente meraviglioso. Non è perfetto, ha un carattere difficile, ma è un uomo coraggioso, fedele alle sue convinzioni, leale oltre ogni limite.

Spero vi sia piaciuto e spero che qualcuno si faccia sentire con qualche recensione. Vi prego non siate troppo crudeli.

Alla prossima!

LadyV.


End file.
